My All
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Songfic using Mariah Carey's song, "My All". Heero is thinking of his relationship with Duo. Shonen ai!!!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the show "Gundam Wing" or any of its wonderful characters. I am only a cosmetician at Walgreens who makes a measley $6.25 an hour and gets treated like crap by her manager. So, please don't sue me, I have very little money. I am only doing this for the fun of it. I also don't own the song "My All". That belongs to Mariah Carey. 

Warnings: Yaoi (1x2), some sap, Heero OOCness

Author's Note: Well, here it is, my first attempt at a songfic. I hope it turns out okay. It's in Heero's POV, by the way. With that in mind, please enjoy! 

My All 

//I am thinking of you 

In my sleepless solitude tonight// 

It's a beautiful, clear, starry July night. I lie here on the grass in our backyard, just thinking while I look up at this perfect night. I stare up at it and think about how perfect you are, just like this black, cloudless sky. 

//If it's wrong to love you 

Then my heart just won't let me be right// 

"Duo," I whisper to no one in particular. Just hearing your name come out of my mouth is music to my ears. I think of all the times I held you, and just smile, knowing those precious nights when I held you in my wouldn't be the last.

I sigh in contentment. 

//'Cause I've drowned in you 

And I won't pull through 

Without you by my side// 

I think about the way you saved me from myself. I can't remember how many times I tried self-destructing or other forms of suicide, it's been so many; but I will never forget the one time you saved me from making a very bad mistake which I know I would have regretted. 

*FLASHBACK*

Heero ran quickly upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, tears streaming from his usually cold, hard eyes. His mask had finally broken, and he was sure he would regret it every single minute for the rest of his life. 

'Well, maybe I don't have to live anymore,' Heero thought to himself as he sat down on the soft bed. He glanced over to the dresser a few inches from his bed, noticing the gun sitting on top of it. Slowly and timidly, Heero walked over, picked up the gun, then went and sat back down. 

"Good-bye, everyone. I'll miss you all. Especially you, Duo," Heero said quietly, thinking of how this had started in the first place. 

The five pilots had been sitting around the living room of one of Quatre's huge estates, watching a sitcom on television. All the while, Heero could not stop staring at Duo, the boy he secretly loved. As Duo laughed and smiled at the television, Heero's lust for the braided pilot kept growing and growing until the Japanese boy couldn't take it anymore. 

"I love you, Duo," Heero blurted out unexpectedly. 

This sudden statement from the usually stoic Heero Yuy caused the other four boys to turn and look in his direction, mouths hanging open. Heero then realized what he just said, then jumped up from the couch, surprisingly breaking into tears, and running at breakneck speed from the room. 

Heero hadn't noticed, but Duo had quickly run after him. 

"Good-bye once again, my dear Duo. Ai shiteru always," Heero silently said, placing the barrel of the gun between his lips and slowly pulling the trigger with shaky fingers. 

At that moment, the door burst open, and Duo quickly ran to Heero's side, batting the gun away without a second thought, sighing in relief that he was just in time. 

Heero looked up into Duo's violet orbs as his own blue eyes filled with tears. Duo shook his head while his eyes glistened. "Why, Heero?" the braided boy asked. 

The only response Duo got was a whimper as Heero broke down once more. Duo quickly sat on the bed next to Heero and pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair lovingly as Heero cried on his shoulder. 

"I thought you didn't love me back," Heero sobbed. 

"I do love you, Heero. I thought you didn't love me," Duo said. "I've always loved you." 

Heero looked up into Duo's eyes. "Really?" he asked.

Duo nodded. "Hai," he responded. 

Heero actually smiled for the first time in his life and nuzzled Duo's neck. Duo placed a tender kiss on Heero's forehead. "Promise me you won't do that ever again," Duo said, referring to Heero's attempted suicide a few minutes earlier. 

"I promise," Heero replied. 

*END FLASHBACK* 

I smile again. "Thank you, Duo," I say aloud. 

//I'd give my all to have 

Just one more night with you//

Oh, Duo, how I wish that you didn't have to go on your own. Why couldn't I have gone with you on your mission? You said you'd be back tonight, it wasn't such a hard mission. All you had to do was intercept a few illegal messages from OZ. I have total faith in you, Duo, my little Shinigami. 

Now, I patiently await your return, so I can hold you in my arms again, never intending to let go. 

//I'd risk my life to feel 

Your body next to mine// 

I'd give my life for you, Duo. I feel a certain obligation to protect you, almost as if I were your guardian angel. 

It all comes from loving you so much, I guess. 

//'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song 

I'd give my all for your love tonight// 

How I long to feel the warm flesh of your body pressed up against mine, your soft, silky locks entwined between my fingers. I dream of this as I patiently wait for you to return. 

//Baby can you feel me 

Imagining I'm looking in your eyes//

I wonder if you think about me too, Duo. I continue to look up at the stars. They twinkle and remind me of your eyes, how beautiful they are. Of course, the stars could never compare to the beauty that lies in your gorgeous violet eyes. 

//I can see you clearly 

Vividly emblazoned in my mind//

I close my eyes, finding how easy it is to instantly envision you. There you are...perfect body, perfect features, perfect eyes, perfect smile...everything about you is perfect. You, Duo Maxwell, are flawless. 

You are mine. And I am yours. 

Forever we will be, together for all eternity.

I sigh. 

I am the luckiest man in the universe.

//And yet you're so far 

Like a distant star

I'm wishing on tonight// 

I sigh again. "Oh, Duo, please return soon," I say, once again opening my eyes, hoping to see Duo looming over me, his big, classic smile upon his face. 

He wasn't. 

I continue staring up at the flawless sky. A few minutes pass before I hear soft footsteps approach me. I lean my head back to look behind me, and a smile crosses my face. My Duo was standing there, perfect as ever, smiling as he always was. 

"Heero," Duo whispers, his gentle smile growing. 

"Duo...my Duo," I reply. 

Duo walks up beside me and lies down in the grass next to me. I reach out one arm and pull my lover close to me, the top of his head resting in the crook of my neck. 

I place a tender kiss on the top of Duo's head. "How did the mission go?" I ask. 

Duo continues to smile. "Mission complete," he responds with one of my most well-known lines. 

I wrap my arms tighter around my beautiful love's shoulder. "So, what were you doing while I was gone?" he asks me, his beautiful voice ringing into the night. 

I sigh. "Nothing. Just watching the sky and thining about how beautiful and perfect it is," I respond. 

"You're right, Heero. It is," Duo says after a while.

I pull Duo into my lap so that he is lying against my chest. I wrap both my arms around his waist and place gentle kisses along his neck. "Not as beautiful and perfect as you, though," I reply. 

Duo sighs in contentment. "I love you, Heero," he says. 

"Love you too, Duo." 

Silent minutes pass, and we fall asleep in each other's arms. 

//I'd give my all to have 

Just one more night with you 

I'd risk my life to feel 

Your body next to mine 

'Cause I can't go on 

Living in the memory of our song 

I'd give my all for your love tonight// 

~OWARI~

Author's Note: My first songfic, completed! What did everyone think? Do you think I should continue to write songfics? I happen to have a few more ideas. Well, let me know what you think. I thrive on reviews!--Duo's Chick 


End file.
